Fallen Angel
by CuteDork
Summary: Akari was once a normal girl but afterher 10-abnormal-years she finds herself falling for the guy she must protect along with his twin sister. She must now accept her fate and protect the whole world from destruction. Her new and old friends will try to save her for throwing her life away along with the twin angels that reside in her body. What will happen with their futures?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1) The Beginning**

"Akari-chan!" shouted Ruby.

_Shut up… I'm tired..._

"Akari-chan! You're gonna be late! School is really far remember?" Ruby yelled.

Akari sat up and looked at her clock which said 7:15. School starts at 8 so she got up and got ready(she likes being early… sometimes). Ruby went back to sleep with Labura who is a heavy sleeper. Ruby said goodbye to Akari as she left for the first day of middle school. She lived pretty far from the school though.

She moved here when Felina requested her to look after Yuuma and Alma—Felina's children—from a distance. She has to learn how to be a normal school girl all over again… well, not really. Felina just tricked her to going to the RareRare world to live as a normal school girl while protecting the school as an Agent. Only her homeroom teacher and the principal know her secret.

* * *

_At school…_

Akari entered the classroom which was empty because she was early from teleporting into school and waking up early. She sat in the back seat near a window. She stared out the window as time went by and people started coming in. She could hear people shouting but she put her palm in her hand and continued to stare out the window. People were shouting again: "Leon-sama!" girls squealed. "Sara-chan, Miria-chan! You're so kawaii!~" "Yuuma-kun! Alma-chan!" That's when Akari started listening to some girls saying that the all the 'Populars' are in this classroom. Which got girls squealing even more. That struck a nerve in Akari's head. But she calmed herself quickly. She closed her eyes and used telepathy to contact her agents. She can send messages to computers and phones at the agencies and Jewel Land. As the 5 populars sat down in their respected seats in the back they couldn't happen to notice the brown haired waist girl sitting with her eyes closed next to the window. Like she had no care in the world what was happening around her. Sensei had everyone introduce themselves, then gave out free period.

The bell rang for lunch. Akari opened her eyes (she dozed off after using her telepathy) stretched and got up to leave the room. Yuuma saw her shining emerald eyes when she turned to walk out the door and didn't even stop once to look (or take a glimpse) at the populars. Yuuma told the others to follow him into the cafeteria to go eat lunch.

* * *

I do not own anything other that the plot line! Thank you and please review... Nothing rude! :DD


	2. Chapter 2: Cell Phone

**Chapter 2) Cell Phone**

_In the cafeteria…_

Akari is bored in the cafeteria when she starts hearing whispers and squeals. She doesn't turn around because she already knows why. The Populars have entered the Cafeteria. She starts playing with her salad because she has nothing else to do but wait for a message or a call. The populars sit pretty near Akari's table. While they're conversing , Yuuma stares at Akari; at the same time her phone vibrates. She opens it and reads a message. She blushes and starts a reply. Yuuma noticed her blushing which some how struck a nerve.

_After lunch…_

After everyone is in the room, free period (free period for the rest of the day actually) begins again. Akari feels someone staring at her and turns around to find Yuuma staring right at her. Her phone starts to vibrate, she answers and turns aways from Yuuma's stare.

* * *

_(Akari on the phone... Yes whispering -.-)_

"What do you want? I'm at school," Akari said annoyed.

"Akari, it's me." A deep voice says.

Akari's eyes grow wide and says, " Hold on..You know what to say(or do.)"

"Alright…",said the deep voice.

Akari gets up and walks over to her sensei. The Populars stare at her especially Yuuma. Akari hands her sensei the phone and a few seconds later her eyes grow wide… shocked.

"Understood," said Elina-sensei.

She handed back the phone and Akari walked out the room. Yuuma worried. He raised his hand and asked: "Sensei! May I go to the nurse?"

* * *

_At the school park…_

"Hello?" Akari asked.

"Akari! It's so nice to hear your voice again," said the unknown person.

"Quit the sweet-talk. Why are you calling?," she demanded.

Yuuma at the moment… -.-"?

Yuuma finds Akari outside in the school park. He hides so he isn't spotted.

_Back to Akari…._

_(P.S. Yuuma can only hear Akari and not the Unknow Person. Duhh~)_

"Akari. Use your telepathy to blow a computer up."

"Denied," said Akari.

"Kyah~ You're as mean as always~"

"I'm being mean because your idea is stupid and dangerous." Akari started to get annoyed.

"Hey Akari..?"

"What now?" Akari asked.

"I love you."

Akari blushes really hard.

"W-WELL I HATE YOU! MASHIRO YOU JERK!" and she closes her cell phone and throws it on the ground. She went on the playgrounds' tunnel so that no one could see her. (It's a HUGE tunnel that curves a lot.

The final bell rang and Yuuma was trying to find Akari in the tunnel. He finds her and is in front of her. Head down, Yuuma snaps his fingers and gets her attention. She looks up—surprised—and she finds Yuuma staring into her emerald eyes. But she can't help but stare into his sapphire eyes. She snaps out of it and backs out of the tunnel slightly blushing. Yuuma does the same. They both walk to the classroom and find that everyone has already gone home; the sun was setting and the room was lit with a shining bright orange. The walk home together, not speaking a word. They finally arrive where Yuuma lives. Akari grows pale.

"What's wrong?" Yuuma asks.

"W-well you see…" Akari begins, " I…live… right next door."

Yuuma's eyes grow wide. The he smirks.

"Looks like we're gonna be closer than I thought," he said.

Akari looks at him and giggles. He blushes.

She stares at him for a sec.

"W-what?" he asked.

"You're blushing." Akari said smirking. Opens her door and right before he could say something, as the door closed Akari said:

Oyasumi, Yuuma-kun."

Which made Yuuma blush even harder. But he smiled.

"Oyasumi, Akari." He whispered and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Mashiro's Visit

**Chapter 3) Mashiro's Visit**

Akari wakes up the next morning—seems like Ruby and Labura are still sleeping—and looks at her clock. It was 7:30 so she got up and started getting ready.

At the same time Yuuma was getting ready (Alma has morning/afterschool duties.) He was used to Alma waking him up that he didn't put an alarm.

Akari and Yuuma walked out their rooms at the same time but Akari didn't even glance at him because she was focused on her phone, Yuuma walked faster to catch up with her. When he did he grabbed her hand and she froze.

"Are you trying t avoid me?" he asked.

"Hm? Not really," she said, "why are you following me?"

Yuuma started to blush. "W-we live right next door to each other and go to the same school. Is that a problem?" Yuuma stuttered.

"Hmm… I guess you're right. Well then," Akari said checking her phone, " then lets go. There's only 15mins left."

"It's still far away. No point in trying to make it on time." He said.

"True." She said and started to walk again.

They walked to school in silence but Yuuma was thinking.

* * *

_Cafeteria(yes I'm skipping morning)_

Yuuma tells the populars to sit with Akari which causes girls and guys to start whispering. Akari's eyes were closed, she was sending a message to Ruby and Labura about Mashiro. Before she opened her eyes she stretched which caused the populars to stare at her. She opened her eyes and found Yuuma, Alma, Leon, Miria and Sara staring at her. She looked at all of them with no expression. Akari's phone vibrated. She opened it and answered:

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hiii~ Akari!" Mashiro said.

"Now what do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"Guess where I'm going?" he replied.

Akari sighs, "Where are you going?"

"Your school!" He said it in the happiest tone, but it was obviously fake.

Akari's face paled. She closed her phone and stood up. She walked back to the classroom. The Populars wondered what caused her face to pale, which made them worry. So they follow her back to the classroom.

* * *

_Classroom…_

_(The populars were still on their way)_

"Why are you here?" she yelled with hatred.

"It's been 3 years since I last saw you. You have gotten quite cute." He smirked but Akari was blushing from what he said.

"Mashiro! I want you to leave. NOW!" Akari was mad.

Mashiro forced both Akari's hands on the wall. He leaned in and started kissing her neck which left marks. Akari slightly moaned which caused Mashiro to blush.

"Alright, I'll leave. But I'll call you." he said smirking. He turned around to to leave when Akari started to say something.

"Hm?" he turned around and saw her glaring at him. Which made him flinch; the populars were almost outside the classroom when they heard an unfamiliar voice.

"W-wait. A-Akari… You're not gonna…" Mashiro stuttered, "Akari! Calm down! If you let her control you like that you'll destroy the whole school!"

They populars looked at each other and opened the door to find Akari glaring at someone. Mashiro turned around to find the populars staring at them.

"Shit…" he said and grabbed Akari's bag and knocked her out fast. Akari fell and Mashiro carried her out on his shoulder. The populars stared at their classmate when she starts to struggle. She flips over causing her panties to show which made Yuuma and Leon blush. She lands and kicks Mashiro to where he falls, she put her foot on his stomach to hold him down. She smirked, "You should know better than to try that," she said.

"And you should know better than to stand like that. I can see your panties," he said trying to tease her. But it didn't work.

"You think I care?" she asked

"No. But when you did that flip your skirt went up," he said plainly.

"Your point?" she said taking her foot off so he could get up.

He points behind her. "They saw it," he said as Akari turned around to find the populars staring. Leon and Yuuma blushed, and so did Akari.

She turned to Mashiro helped him up and kicked him out an open window.

Yuuma yelled, "Are you crazy?"

She looked at him still blushing, "Shut up. He'll be fine. Look out the window if you don't believe me, he's probably gone already."

The populars look out the window to find him gone. They all look at Akari, who is walking away to go home.

Yuuma sighs, "Today is just crazy. I'm going home."

"Be careful, I won't be home until later. I have library duty after school," Alma said.

"Alright," Yuuma said, walking down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4: Partners

**Chapter 4) Partners**

"Alright draw out a color. Find someone with that same color, you will be partners. Please form a single file line," said Elina-sensei.

Everyone got their colors, Leon with Miria, Sara with Alma, and Akari with Yuuma.

"Weird how we're always stuck together," Yuuma said smirking at Akari.

"Honestly. I couldn't care less who my partner was or is," Akari said.

"You have 2 weeks to complete this assignment with your partner," Elina-sensei explained, "if not finished on due date you will have detention."

"Haiiii~" everyone said lazily.

* * *

_On the way home…_

"Ummm… Akari-san..?" Alma said.

"Yes? Oh and please call me Akari," she said.

"Akari, why are you going the same way as me and Yuuma?" Alma asked.

"Hasn't he told you?" Akari looked at Yuuma and back at Alma, " I live right next door."

Alma's face brightend, "Oh! Can I come over to meet your parents?"

Akari made them stop to look at Akari.

"Akari?" Yuuma asked, looking at her now paled face.

Akari looked up and started walking again. "They live in a different country, besides they're always working," Akari said without hesitation, "They never come to visit or send cards or anything because…"

Because they're dead.

"…they're busy people." Akari said looking at the ground.

"What about money?" Alma asked.

"The guy you saw yesterday… my parents were very good friends with his Dad. So he sends me money every few weeks." Akari explained.

_Were good friends?_ Yumma thought to himself. _Something isn't right._

They get home and Alma invites Akari for dinner.

"No, I'm good. Thank you for the invitation though," Akari said.

"Please, I just don't want Yuuma to eat by himself," Alma pleaded.

"By himself? Aren't you eating with him?" Akari asked confused.

I'm staying the night at Sara's for 2 weeks for the project. So he'll be all alone…" Alma said looking down at her feet.

"Well the, I guess I can't refuse can I?" Akari said smiling at Alma.

Alma's face brightened, "Thank you so much Akari!"


	5. Chapter 5: Yuuma and Akari

**Chapter 5) Yuuma and Akari**

Alma has already left and Akari and Yuuma are eating.

"Who is this Mashiro anyways?" Yuuma asks.

"I've know him since we were kids." Akari replies.

"Oh, and Akari?" Yuuma stared into her emerald eyes.

"What?" she started picking at her food.

"I saw through your lie about your parents." He said still staring.

Akari froze but looking up slowly to meet his gaze.

"Where are your parents Akari?" Yuuma asked.

"…They're…" She stands up and turns around so he doesn't see her face which is now filled with tears. "They're dead."

Yuuma got up and walked over to her, he grabbed her hand and walked her over to his room.

"Why are you crying?" he asked worried.

"Will you leave me alone," Akari urged to get away but Yuuma grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She fell against his chest and he cradled her as she cried.

After a while, she stopped crying; but now she was blushing. She got up from being cradled, "I'm going home!" but before she take another step Yuuma got in front of her and lifted her up and carried her bridal style and set her down on the bed.

"You should get some rest, it's late and its Winter Break. We'll start on the project tomorrow." Yuuma said.

"Okay… but what about my PJ's?" Akari asked.

"I'll let you borrow some of Alma's clothes, she won't mind." Yuuma said and walked out the room.

Akari sat up and closed her eyes to send a message to Ruby and Labura. When she opend her eyes she found Yuuma staring at her neck. She jumped back, "W-what?" Akari stuttered.

Yuuma handed her a tank top and some shorts, "She took almost everything else," he said and walked out closing the door behind him.

Akari puts on the clothes and walks out the room to tell get a drink of water; Yuuma bumps into her and they fall over to where Akari is on Yuuma. They stare into each others eyes when Yuuma starts staring at her neck again. Akari starts getting up, "S-sorry…" she said helping him up. He looks up and down checking if the clothes fit, they both blushed. Yuuma went to his room to change and Akari drank some water, she cames back and knocked. Yuuma opens the door letting Akari in, they stay up a little late from playing video games then both fall asleep.

* * *

Akari wakes up to find that she and Yuuma fell asleep on the same bed, she was about to sit up when her hands forced down. It was Yuuma.

"I knew it wasn't my imagination…" he said not looking at Akari.

"What are you talking about?" she asked struggling to get free. But she just woke up, she's too weak.

"That mark on your neck. Where did you get it!" he finally looked up, angry.

"What mark?" she asked confused. But then she remembered Mashiro at the school, kissing her neck. She blushed. "I don't remember…." She lied.

"Don't lie to me. Who gave that mark to you?" he was upset.

"It… was Mashiro… when he cam to the school he— huh?"

Yuuma was kissing her neck like Mashiro. Akari moaned silently as he went lower.

He looked up at her as he let go of her hands he now lay beside her.

"Yu…mph.." she was interrupted by him, he was kissing her; but not just any kiss… it was a French kiss. Akira blushed harder as his hand went under her tank top and to her breasts. They both gasp for air. Yuuma looks at Akari's mouth to see a trail of saliva and blushes as he notices where his hand is. But she isn't paying attention, but she does notice him starting to lift up her tank top. She tries to stop him but it was to late, her hands were once again forced down and he was devouring her "rosy peaks."

"Ahh…mmm…Y-Yuuma…" she tried to speak again but Yuuma shoved 2 fingers in her mouth.

"I love you Akari…" he said looking up from her breasts. He had a serious face but it felt like another person.

He realized what he was doing and blushed a deep crimson, he took out his fingers from Akari's mouth and helped her up noticing she was topless. He leaned towards her breasts and started gently kissing her nipples. She moaned again, but this time… out of pleasure.

Yuuma is surprised and looks up at her. She was also surprised, she blushes harder and mumbles something.

"What?" Yuuma asked.

"I said…" Akari began, "You're a biggest pervert in the world!"

Yuuma smirks and starts to kiss her again. But this time she lets him.


	6. Chapter 6: Lacie

**Chapter 6) Lacie**

The 2 weeks are over and the project is complete, Akari wakes up in her room and writes a note to Ruby and Labura for when they wake up. She makes breakfast( a little extra for Ruby and Labura) – eats – puts on her uniform and leaves quietly. But then her phone starts ringing; she jumps and answers it.

"Hello?" Akari said.

"Akari. There's a mission for you~" Mashiro said.

"Great, and I'm in my uniform already." Akari replied annoyed.

"The good thing is I'm your partner!" Mashiro said mockingly.

Akari knew he convinced HQ to let him be her partner. She sighed. At the same time Yuuma and Alma opened their door quietly to see what was the noise outside their apartment and see Akari pushing the elevator button.

"Where do we meet and what are we doing?" she said waiting for the elevator. Yuuma and Alma looked at each other and back at Akari who was now blushing and yelling(quietly) into her phone, this struck a nerve in Yuuma's head.

"Mashiro you're a baka! Baka! Echii!" Akari yelled at Mashiro, "Ugh! I'll meet you at…." Akari was cut off by the elevator.

"Where do you think she's going?" Alma asked worried.

"I wish I knew," he replied, "Call the others. We're going to follow her."

* * *

_Mashiro and Akari…_

"So you expect me to believe that HQ assigned me with you?" Akari raged.

"But HQ already approved it," he said.

"Approved? Or bribed?" Akari aked, "Approved… doesn't that mean you asked them."

"Oops! I've been found out!" he said, "But this is serious, this person is dangerous."

_So am I._

"…What's the plan?" she asked impatiently.

His face paled. "Akari, don't get mad. I tried to change their decision…"

Akari looked at him, confused.

"They want you to let her loose…" he said.

Just then Yuuma, Leon, Alma, Sara, and Miria see her at an outside table with Mashiro. They hide and spy on them; Akari's face paled.

"Are they _crazy_?" she said as she started dialing HQ's number.

"Akari I tried to stop that… but you know I don't have that kind of power…" he looked up at her, " but you do."

She froze and stared at him. "…no." she said.

"Akari it's the only way," he said, " you have to threaten them or she will kill more than one…"

"SHE ALREADY HAS!" she yelled. They were quiet for a while when she started calling HQ.

_On the phone…_

_(Yuuma and them can only hear Akari)_

"This is Chief Hinata; What do you need Akari?" he asked.

"I'm not going to let her loose," she Akari said.

"You have to, it's part of the plan," the Chief declared.

"If you continue with that plan I'll destroy all of HQ," she threatened.

"If you don't follow the plan, we'll kill Mashiro," he said.

Akari paled and fell to the ground. She giggled. But it wasn't Akari…

"_**Sooo, you want me to kill who and how many?~" **_

"L-Lacie? Just kill the man Mashiro describes to you." The chief said and hung up.

_Off the phone…_

"_**Mashiro. Who needs to be punished?" **_Lacie asked.

"L-Lacie? You…?" Mashiro stuttered.

"_**Mashiro…" **_ she said getting irritated, _**"WHO IS IT?"**_

Mashiro hands Lacie a picture. She smiles evily.

"When does the mission start?" She demanded.

"S-s-Saturday!" he said, afraid.

"_**Hehe… well, until then… GoodBye,Mashiro-kun~,"**_ Lacie said and Mashiro blushed. She fainted but Mashiro caught her.

"…Akari?" he asked cautiously.

_Ughh… my head hurts…_

_**Akari…Akari… no… Alice…**_

_Who… who's there..?_

_**Hehe.. I'll see Mashiro-kun Saturday…**_

…_Lacie..?_

"Akari?" Mashiro was yelling.

"Shut up already…" Akari said sitting up, "Anyways, I'm going to school."

"…I see. I'll see you Saturday then..." he said leaving.

"Copy that." she replied and started walking to school.( It's now 7:15)

As Akari and Mashiro go their seprate ways, Yuuma, Leon, Sara, Miria and Alma all look at each other to figure out what just happened to there classmate.

"Yuuma, isn't there something going on between you and Akari-chan?" Alma asked.

Yuuma blushed, "N-not at all," he lied.

Leon elbowed him(like guys do that when they're doing 'good' with a girl), "Stop lying! We know something happened between you two during Winter Break!" he said smirking. Yuuma blushed harder.

"I bet something happened with you and Miria too huh?" Yuuma said. Leon and Miria blushed hard. They all start laughing and agree not to talk about it again. But they all avoided the fact that Akari's eyes and hair were turning a different color.


	7. Chapter 7: Akari's Past

**Chapter 7) Akari's Past**

_Akari – Age 6_

"Akari-chan! Dinner time!" Mom shouted.

"Haii!~" I said coming into the kitchen with my favorite plush toy.

The doorbell rang and Mom answered it, Dad came home with a boy and his parents. It was my first time meeting him, I took a glance and walked back to my room. My parents were used to me doing that so they said nothing about me leaving, but I could feel the boy stare right at me. My mom called me back after 15mins had past and introduced me to the guests.

There was Mr. and Mrs. Saito, and there son, Mashiro. He stared at me the whole time I was there, when I shook there hands they felt impressed at how proper I was. I excused myself and left to go to my room again. Minutes later, there was a knock at my door. I allowed them to come in when Mashiro came in; I stared blankly as he came over to me.

"Hi~" he said cheerfully with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Hi…" I replied a little irritated.

"What's your name?" he asked. I looked confused. Did I not tell them my name? I didn't.

"My name…?" I said.

"Yeah," he said staring into my emerald eyes. "You never told us."

" My name is A…" for some reason I couldn't finish the sentence; let alone my name.

"A..?" he looked very confused.

"My name is… A..." then my mind went blank. I couldn't remember my name. Then I saw 2 angels, twins, but one of them had black wings and the other white wings, they both had silver hair. Both opened their eyes; one had Bright-Crimson eyes, and the other had Bright-Blue eyes. They were teens but then they shrunk and looked my age. They walked towards me and as they touched me the disappeared. Then I awoke to my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Saito and Mashiro looking at me, worried.

"Akari..?" asked Mom.

"Yeah..?" I said sitting up and wiping my eyes.

"Are you Okay?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked them. They seemed very worried.

"Can you remember anything from a few minutes ago?" Mashiro asked me.

"Let's see… Mashiro-kun asked me what my name was and I couldn't say my name. I tried again and then everything in my head went blank, I couldn't remember my name. Then I saw 2 girls with silver hair, one with black wings, the other with white. They were twins, one had red eyes, the other blue eyes. They shrunk to my age and touched me and they disappeared." I explained to them, they looked shocked. All of a sudden I could hear voices. Familiar voices… they were my parents, but they weren't talking. I was reading their minds:  
_"What's going on?" _Mom thought_. "Maybe she hit her head earlier before I got home…"_Dad thought_. "Wait…wings….?" _Mom thought_. "Wings…one with black wings... the other with white… I've heard that before…"_They both thoughtat he same time.

Mom and Dad are researchers.

"Where have you heard it before?" I asked curious about it.

They looked at me. "Heard about what, honey?" my mom asked me.

"Just now, I heard 'I've heard that before' from both of you." I said tilting my head. Their faces paled.

"Saito-san," my Dad said as he looked back at Mr. Saito, "It's her."

Mashiro's parents are also researchers. Saito-san looked confused.

"Saito-san. She's the reincarnation of the 'Fallen Angel'" Dad said and Mr. and Mrs. Saito also paled. They kneeled next to me and Mashiro sat next to me on my bed. He didn't know what was going on either.

"Honey, can you describe if they were trying to tell you something?" my mom asked.

"Now that you mention it…" I remembered their lips moving like they were trying to tell me something. "I think they wer—" as I was finishing my sentence I felt my mind go blank again. I woke up to see the angels again, this time we were in a forest. I walked up to them and they smiled.

"_**Hello Akari-can… it's nice to finally meet you."**_ said the girl with the red eyes.

"_**Yes, it's very nice to meet you at last…"**_ said the girl with the blue eyes.

"…Who… are you two?" I asked.

Red-eyes spoke first, _**"My name is Lacie."**_

Blue-eyes spoke next, _**"My name is Alice."**_

After that we got along well, we made flower crowns, did cartwheels, splashed each other with water at the lake. It was like a dream….

Then they looked at me like they've been keeping something;

"_**Akari. I need to tell you something…"**_Alice said.

"Hmm?" I said pulling all my attention to her.

"_**I am not really here. Lacie is but not me."**_ She told me. I ooked at her confused.

"_**I'm not here because… I'm you."**_ She told me. I looked at her and then at Lacie.

"_**Akari, you are the reincarnation of me. Lacie and I becam one before I died… before **__we__** died. But take good care of Lacie for me, okay?"**_ she came towards me and disappeared.

"_**Let's get one thing straight, I'm not gonna listen to you one bit just because she's gone and you're her. Got it?"**_ she looked at me. I glared at her, then I don't even know what I was saying.

"Just because I'm not next to you doesn't mean I'm gone Lacie," I said. But it wasn't me, it was Alice. "If you bully her in anyway I will come back for you."

"_**You and what army?"**_ Lacie said.

"I think you already know what army," I said looking at Lacie as she backed away. "Well see you soon sissy~" and like that… she was gone.

"_**You'll know when we take over, you're eyes will turn bright blue if it's Alice; Red if it's me. Simple right?"**_ she started to explain to me, _**"When it's both of us, you'll have one eye blue the other red. Also your hair will start turning silver as well. But sometimes it'll just happen, you'll have both our eye colors and be in total control. But you'll have incredible power…"**_

"Okay…I didn't even know this was possible…" I said.

"_**Just wait till you wake up… here take this with you. They're spells, learn teleportation. That'll be important… speaking of which! You've been here for quite a while now, you should probably go back to your parents."**_ She told me and tossed me a big book. I just stared at her then nodded. She snapped her fingers and everything was gone.

When I woke up, all I saw was Mashiro next to me… asleep. Then I got up I looked in the mirror, one eye was bright blue, like Alice's; the other was red like Lacie's bright crimson, my hair was also silver like both of them. I noticed I was in a hospital, I walk back to the bed and there's the book Lacie gave me. I hid it in a bag that was next to my bed, there was actually many of them… get well cards? I looked at the calendar on the wall, it was the 6th of January when Mashiro came over…now it's the 13th. I've been asleep for a week?

"Akari…chan?" I turn around to see Mashiro flinch as he sees my eyes and my silver hair.

"Yes?" I replied. He walks towards and hugs me, I could hear him crying. Then my and Mashiro's parents come in and stare at me, eyes wide as they see my silver hair and two different colored eyes. Then my hair starts turning back to its original color and my eyes go back to emerald. My hair also seems to grow when its silver.

"Akari!" my mo sounded really happy as she hugged me.

"Hey, Mom." I said plainly.

"What happened to you? You were explaining us what happened when you fainted…again!" she looked at me worried. Dad too. Everyone did.

"I was…." I didn't finish the sentence cause that's when Alice took over. My hair started turning silver again as I checked the mirror my eyes were also blue.

"_**She was with me and Lacie,"**_ Alice said and stood up,_** "My name is Alice, this little girl is my reincarnation. I'll let you meet my sister."**_

I blinked and I was another person. I checked the mirror again, my eyes were red this time.

"_**I'm Lacie, I'm Alice's twin sister."**_ Lacie said.

"Wait… which one of you is the 'Fallen Angel'?" my dad asked.

My eyes turned both colors again.

"_**Me,"**_ they said at the same time and you could tell there was 2 different voices.

Just then a 2 guys busted in and started shooting and got my parents, I screamed and cried for my parents as everyone was trying to get to 2 guys and got really hurt. I glared at the men who shot my parents and in a second they were down on the ground. My parents didn't make it, so I had to go live with Mashiro's family.

_Akari and Mashiro: Age 12_

Me and Mashiro transferred to another school from missions, every guy in the room stared at me, but most girls just shunned me. Mashiro was 3 classes down, he was worried about me; I told him I'd be fine. I got a seat in the back next to the window, the teacher gave out free period since they had a new student. A bunch of guys surrounded my desk.

"What's your name?"one of them asked.

"Akari." I replied.

"When is your birthday?" another of them asked.

"February 1st" I said still staring out the window.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Purple," I replied.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" another asked.

"Nope," I said. Then 2 hands slammed on my desk, I didn't flinch of course; but I found a group of girls in front of me, the one in front of me seemed to be their leader.

"Who do you think you are bitch? Don't think that you can do whatever you want just because you're new, you slut!" she yelled.

I glare at them which causes them to wince; I stand up.

"I don't see why you're calling me a slut when _you're_ dressed like that." I stated plainly. The girl turned red. "Also, I don't see the problem with answering questions."

The bell rang, it was time for lunch.

"Perfect! I'm starved!" I said, "Ciao." I exit the room with everyone staring at me, especially the girl that called me a slut. I went to Mashiro's classroom and opened the door. All the boys stared at me, I found some girls turning around and start whispering. Someone stands up and excuses his self.

"Hi~ Akari!" he said and even more whisper erupted from the group of girls; all glaring at me.

"Mashiro, I'm hungry," I said looking up at him with my blank face. It's been like that since my parents died, I haven't laughed or smiled once since.

"Then let's go get lunch," he smiled at me and started walking towards the cafeteria. I feel glares and look back at the classroom; all the girls are glaring at me. I stared, they were confused that I wasn't scared( I was reading their minds.)

"Akari?" I heard Mashiro yell my name, I turned my head to see him coming back this way, "I forgot something." He walked back in the classroom to his desk and grabs his cell phone. "Alright, let's go." He walked again, and I followed, I could feel the girls follow us, and the girls and boys from my classroom.

Me and Mashiro sit at the same table and I start eating my salad.

"Have you made any new friends?" he asked me worried and curiously.

"Nope. More like The girls in my class and your class probably hate me," I stated plainly after I drank some water.

"But it's the first day? How?" he said face palming and sighing.

"The girls in my class probably hate me because I was answering every question the boys asked me; The girls in your classroom probably hate me because they probably know I'm close to you." I said and stuffed my mouth with more salad. Mashiro shook his head.

"Mashiro," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"You haven't noticed have you?" I asked.

"What?" he looked at me confused.

"There glaring at me even at this moment, even if you turn arounf they'll turn away so you don't notice. Did I mention a girl in my class called me a bitch and slut?" I said.

He turns around seeing no girl glaring, and turns back to me and so do the glares.

"Told you." I said simply.

"Wait, wait, wait… did you say that someone called a bitch and a _slut_" he said getting a little mad.

"Please don't start turning into my older brother who doesn't exist," I said.

He sighed, "Fine," and took a sip of my water. Gasps from the girls erupted when he did that. I suddenly felt like someone had a murderous aura. I turned around and found the girl that called me a slut. I turned around and ate some more salad.

"You eat like a pig Akari," Mashiro told me chuckling.

"And you look like one," I said drinking some more water. He made a made a pig sound and I giggled. I froze and paled.

"Akari… did you just…" he was staring right at me. I stood up and walked away, face still as white as a ghost. I was in the classroom when Mashiro came in.

"You giggled," he said he was about to shut the door when I did for him without even moving a finger. "You're pissed. Why?"

I started to stare out the window when Mashiro pulled up a chair in front of my desk.

"Not really, just didn't think I would ever giggle again. Especially in a place like this," I said.

"Some things just happen…" he said staring at a cloud in the sky.

"Like this?" I asked and kissed him on the cheek. His face went red, "That's for making me giggle. Be thankful I didn't do worse."

He shivered at the thought of her doing worse, he knew she could kill him right on the spot. The bell rang and everyone came back to the class to find Mashiro pinching Akari's cheeks; girls from his class made their way through and gasped.

"Well I guess we should go home then, don't you think Akari?" he released her cheeks and stood up.

"I guess," I said rubbing my cheek and grabbing my bag. We walked over to Mashiro's classroom.

"I'll wait for you outside," I said and started walking. I feel someone push me and then I'm falling out down, but not to the floor; I'm falling down from being pushed out a window. I have a blank face as always and stare at the girl who pushed me, she was the girl that called me a slut. I heard someone shout her name, it was Citrus. Then someone caught me, it was Mashiro; he caught me and sighed as he let me stand up.

"You know usually when you fall a window, you scream" he said shaking his head.

"Sorry to disappoint." I said and started walking away. He followed.

_Next Day_

"You're a freak Akari!" Citrus yelled.

"I'm a freak? I'm not the one yelling in the classroom and pushed a new student out a window yesterday." I stated plainly. She got really mad, and scratched my cheek with her nail.

I glared at her which made her wince. "I honestly couldn't care less what you do to me. You have no idea what I've been through, if you were in my place this would feel more like Heaven than the living Hell I've been through." I said still glaring at her she walked away speechless; a guy whistled at how I scared her. The final bell rang and Mashiro was on Library duty for the month. So I started walking home when some girls surrounded me.

"Hi… we need to have a little chat," the girl in front of me asked.


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Come Near Me

**Chapter 8) Don't Come Near Me…**

"You're such a slut, you know that?" Citrus said as she walked around me. A group of girls asked me to have a little chat with them at the back of the school. They had a group of boys and girls from the Karate Club, they were of course for Mashiro. "Just hanging out with Mashiro when you know all our feelings!" she yelled.

"What feelings? You only 'have feelings' for his so called 'looks,' I said. They glared at me. "What? You think glares will scare me? Think again." I said and glared right back. They all winced.

"Shut up!" Citrus screamed and snapped her fingers. The Karate Club members surrounded me, ready to fight. "Get her," she said and with that they all ran to try and kick my ass. I smirked. I shoved on girl in to another behind me, I tripped a boy and he ran into 2, I grabbed a girl by her wrist turned around and flipped her over me. Two people on opposite sides of me, they threw their fists and I stepped aside letting them punch each other. After a few more seconds everyone except for Citrus was knocked out.

"You're a freak!" she yelled at me. I walked up to her and grabbed her by the collar.

"Don't try this stunt again or I'll make your life a living Hell," I said. She looked at me then looked confused.

"…the hell…?" she said. That's when I knew what she was staring at, my hair was turning silver. I looked at the window, it was both of them…; "Shit…" I said turning around and walking away.

"Just what the hell are you?" she whispered, she sounded scared.

"Human just like you," I said looking back at her, "But I'm different than all of you." I turned around and walked home, people stared at my silver hair and different colored eyes. I got home and locked the door.

"I'm getting pretty tired of you guys taking over like that," I said anooyed.

"_**Awwwe but I wanted to kick her ass!" **_Lacie said disappointed.

"_**I was trying to stop her, but I'll have to side with Lacie this time. She was being rude," **_Alice said.

"No, anyways go away, I'm tired from all that exercise," I said laying walking to my room and plopping down on my bed.

"_**Can we nap with you? We're tired too y'know!"**_ Alice asked, they did sound tired.

"Fine," I said and we fell asleep.

_After about 30mins Mashiro arrives home…_

"I'm hooome~ Akari-chan!" he yelled but didn't get a reply. He got worried and checked the living room, TV was off and no one was there. He ran over to Akari's room and found her asleep on her bed, with silver hair. He sighed and shook his head. _What could have gotten them to come out?_ He wondered as she started to open her eyes.

"Mashiro?" she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes, her hair and eyes started turning back to normal.

"Are you okay? You changed again. Did anyone see you?" he asked worried, "Never mind, HQ called. We have a job to do." He said and she nodded.

_1hr later…_

"_**Hehehe…" **_Lacie giggled as she killed another. Mashiro was a little scared that she might kill him too.

"Okay, do you think you can do this?" Mashiro asked Lacie.

"_**Who do you think you're talking to?"**_ she smirked and jumped into a hole that was in the ground.

"One insane chick…" he said.

**Akari's POV**

"Akari! Wake up!" Ruby was yelling again.

"Shut up…" I sat up and I sneezed. _Someone must be talking about me_. I stood up and tried to walk to my dresser but I felt dizzy.

"Akari-chan?" Labura said worried.

"Daijobu?" Ruby asked.I sat down on my bad and took my temperature.

"Just great, I have a fever." I said grabbing my cell phone.

Riiiiiiiiiiiing… Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing….

"Hello?" Mashiro answered.

"Mashiro, I need you to call my school and tell them I'll be absent today," I said.

"Why? You're not aloud to skip school," he said in an older brother tone.

"Who said I was skipping, besides, it's because I have a fever,' I said sneezing right after the sentence.

"Alright, I'll call. But I get to take care of you." He said like he just won a medal.

"Whatever," I said and hung up. I went back to sleep only to hear the doorbell ring. I went to answer it, but I was too weak from the doorbell and fell on the floor with a big THUD.

"Akari-chan?" I heard Mashiro yell behind the door.

"Mashiro…" I said standing back up and opening the door.

"Akari-chan!" he yelled and hugged me and started asking me questions or that's what it seemed like because everything started to get fuzzy.

**Mashiro's POV**

I ring the doorbell very happy that Akari is letting me take care of her while she's sick but then I hear a big thud like something or _someone _fell.

"Akari-chan?" I yelled and started banging on the door. I heard her call my name and the door opened.

"Akari-chan!" I said and hugged her, _she's alright…_ I thought to myself but I started asking her questions but she looked like she wasn't paying attention. But then she lost her balance and started to fall, I caught her and carried her bridal style back into her apartment.

Akari was asleep for a long time, I went to the make some porridge when all I hear is her in pain. I run over to her room and find Akari's hair going silver, I haven't seen it turn that color in a long time. I'm used to her eyes alone, she learned how to control her hair color unless she's sincerely pissed. She finally wakes up and her eyes are both red and blue, that could mean trouble unless Alice and Lacie aren't really in control.

"…Mashiro?" she said falling on my lap. I pat her head, she still has a slight fever but not as bad as before. I tuck her in bed and we hear the doorbell ring. I walk over to the door and answer it, there was 2boys and 3girls.

"Hello…" I said feeling a little nervous because these are the brats that saw me carry Akari.

The blonde girl spoke first, "Hi, I'm Miria! Is Akari-chan home?" she asked me.

"Yeah, she has a slight fever, you guys wanna see her?" I asked them as politely as I could.

"Really? Thank you so much! I'm Alma, and this is my brother; Yuuma." She said and I looked at her brother who was staring at me.

"I'm Yuuma, aren't you… Mashiro?" he asked me and I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, I am. Does Akari-chan talk about me?" I asked.

"Well, we kinda saw you knock her out and carry her, then she kicked you out a window and you disappeared. Now this? Just who are you?" said a blue haired girl, "Oh, and I'm Sara."

"And I'm Leon," a blonde boy says and I let them inside. I'm in the kitchen making tea and smile to myself. _She finally made friends, huh?_

**Akari's POV**

Mashiro tucks me in bed and the doorbell rings and he goes to answer it. He's gone for a while then comes back and sits on my bed; then Alma comes in, the Yuuma, Leon, Miria, and Sara. I sit up and sneeze. Mashiro sticks a thermometer in my mouth and goes to the kitchen.

"You look horrible!" Miria exclaimed and I throw a book at her face leaving her it red as it slid off.

"Who looks horrible now?" I said jokingly then I start coughing. The I just freeze.

"Akari-chan?" I hear Alma say.

"Akari?" Yuuma, Leon and Sara ask. I stood up and started walking slowly out the room when a 2 hands grabbed me. I turned around and found Alma and Yuuma gripping my wrists.

"Let go," I said but they didn't listen. I heard gasps from Miria, then Alma and Yuuma's face paled. My hair was turning silver, I looked in my mirror, barely abled to see anything. My eyes were blue; I blink, they're red. I blink again and they're both.

"Shit…" I whispered and with one tug Alma and Yuuma lost their grip and I ran to the kitchen, they followed of course.

I almost bumped in to Mashrio but my reflexes stepped in and I slid under/thru his legs and everyone else just stopped completely, I ran to the family room, grabbed my hoodie and hid under the piano.

"What is going on?" Mashiro asked Alma and the others.

"Her… her hair is…!" Miria was trying to complete the sentence but Mashiro started laughing.

"I think I know where this is going," he said and foot steps were coming towards me and I had the hoodie on; I hid my hair in the hoodie as Mashiro stopped in front of me.

"They haven't seen it yet?" he asked me.

"No… Why would I show them? You know what happened last time!" I said pouting.

"Come one," he bends down to where he can see me, "I think they're different, and you know that too." I looked at him, I know he was right. I came out from my hiding spot and stood up. I took off my hoodie and everyone except for Mashiro gasped.

"Akari… your hair…" Sara stuttered.

"….You guys aren't shocked from my eyes…?" I asked confused.

"What do you mean? They're the same color, emerald." Alma said looking at my hair.

"WHAT?" me and Mashiro screamed in unison. I ran to the bathroom before Mashiro could look. Everyone followed me; It was true… they are…. "Akari-chan…" Mashiro began. But then my eyes turned both blue and red. I heard gasps again, I started to giggle. Then it turned in to a laugh, and I walked out the door and to my room. I started to take off my shirt, Miria and Alma closed the door so that the boys wouldn't see. I opened the door and started to walk towards the door.

"Akari!" Mashiro yelled. I turned to him, my eyes were red.

"_**What do you want Mashiro?"**_ I said.

"Damn it Lacie! What do you plan on doing now?" Mashiro screamed shielding the people behind him.

"_**What does it look like? I'm going walking."**_ But before _she_ could take another step. I took control again.

"Mashiro, Yuuma, Alma, Miria, Leon, Sara…" I said opening the door and turning around to face them. "I'm sorry I got you all involved with this," I said walking back and stopping at the railing.

"Akari-chan… what do you mean?" Mashiro asked me, confused. Everyone was confused.

"What I mean is," I smiled, "Don't come near me…" I said and jumped onto the railing.

"Akari!" They all yelled as I jumped off the railing…

**Author's POV**

Akari was falling, but then wings came out of her back. One was White, the other was Black. Akari's friends look at her, and she flies away.

"Mashiro, I think you have explaining to do…" Yuuma told Mashiro.

"Yeah… I know." Mashiro said and they all walked back into Akari's apartment.

_**Akari… you've grown strong…**_

_Shut it._

_**But it's true, why not visit me and Alice? Where you can play the piano all you want, and not hurt anybody?**_

_Because…_

_**Because you love both Mashiro and Yuuma, right?**_

_Shut up! I know you've been eye-ing Mashiro ever since you met him!_

_**Y-you shut up!**_

_Besides, Mashiro is more like a brother to me. I can't love him like that._

_**But he can love you, and he does… Hmph!**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Song

**Me: HayHayHay! Sorry it's been forever since I last updated, so I'm planning on making a chapter right here and now! xD **

**Mahsiro: WHERE IS AKARI?!**

**Me: I do not Jewelpet or anything else other than the plot line and my own characters :3 Continue the story!~**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Mashiro's POV**

'_Akari left. She left, but why? Why did Lacie take over like that? She seemed upset. Just what the hell is happening?!'_ I was asking all these questions when someone's hand grabbed my arm and I flinched. I looked at the person, it was… what was her name? Right, Alma. _Wait, Alma… Alma and Yuuma… They're the ones that Akari was sent to protect…_

"Y-yes?" I asked her.

"What is going on?" she replied and everyone stared at me.

"Let's go to the living room… I'll explain there."

We all went to the living room and sat down on the couches(yes we shut and locked the door.) It took about 30mins to explain everything, their eyes widened as the story went on.

"By the way… what's with that piano?" Leon asked. "I didn't think she played piano."

"Akari loves the piano…" I said turning around and stared at the piano, I smiled to myself remembering when Akari played a song… My head starts to hurt when I try to remember what the name was.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"I tried remembering the song's name… and my head started hurting…" I said and the pain stopped.

"What song?" Miria asked.

"There was always this song she would never stop playing, she would always play it for me and my family… But I can't seem to remember the name," I replied.

"There's a probable explanation for that," Sara said. "It's possible that you just don't want to remember the name; or someone has blocked or erased it from your memory."

"But if that is true…" Yuuma said. "Why would he want to forget it?"

"And why would anyone have a reason to erase or block it from his memory?" Leon asked.

"There's only one way to find out… come on guys, we're going to my house…" I said and we all left the apartment.

* * *

"Do you live near here or something?" Miria asked me as we walked down another street.

"Yeah, my family has houses almost everywhere…" I said. "Oh! We're here!" We stood in front of a giant mansion I started laughing as everyone's mouth dropped. "Not what you expected?"

"Your family's rich!" Miria said as I punched in a code that made the gates open.

"I never said I was poor, besides were you not listening to the story? I said our parents were researchers." We walked in and we were greeted by my maids and butlers.

"And Akari decided to live in an apartment instead of _here_?" Alma asked.

"She doesn't like big houses like this, she gets lost to easily. That's why she always stayed in her room unless she went somewhere," my mom said as she walked up to me. "Ma-kun doesn't usually bring home visitors, is there something you need Ma-kun?"

"Yeah, can you get us all the footage from the past few years when Akari-chan was still here?" I asked her.

"Sure thing, but why?" She said leading us down a hallway.

"I can't remember something, I think it's on tape though…"

"Oh, then that's alright. I'll bring some snacks up in a while," she unlocked a door where there was an endless amount of boxes.

"Thanks Mom!" I said as she closed the door. Everyone stared at me. "What?"

"_That's_ you Mother?!" Miria asked what I think was on everyone's mind.

"Yeah, she's still pretty young right?" I said and Leon and Yuuma's face went red. "Here it is…" I grabbed a box and headed to the video player.

"How do you know it's that one?" Yuuma asked me as we all sat down on the chairs.

"This is the only box that has Akari-chan on tape…" I replied inserting one tape.

"How is that possible?" Sara asked me. "I thought she was with you for years."

"She was, we spent a lot of work getting her on camera. She hates cameras, pictures and videos. We convinced her that one box of tapes would be fine, and we got it…"

The tape started playing, I started blushing really hard as I tried to find the fast forward button. It was me and Akari, having a bubble bath.

"Who is that?" Miria asked. "Maybe you do have the wrong box…"

"_Ma-kun!"_ the little girl said. I finally found the button but it was too late.

"_Akari-chan! Give me back my towel!"_ I face palmed and everyone's eyes went wide.

"That's… Mashiro-san and…." Alma said as she walked water splash everywhere. I took out the tape and grabbed a different one, my face was still red and I could hear the girls giggling.

The next tape was different, but still involved water. It was my family, at the pool. Akari was reading a book and I was sneaking up behind her with a hose.

"_Akari-chan~"_ I said and she turned around. I sprayed water in her face and ran away and hid behind m_y _dad. On the tape you could see Akari's hair turning white and she stood up.

"_MA-SHI-RO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" _she yelled and started saying some words none of us could understand.

"_Вода се качи на небото! Стане силен змеј што се бори моите непријатели!" _She yelled and the water burst upwards and formed into a dragon. I shivered.

"I remember that…" I said.

"What language was that?" Leon asked as the dragon chased me on the video.

"Keep watching."

"_Aka-chan! Please stop, he'll fall!"_ My mother said Akari looked at her the turned to the dragon and said stop. The water froze and landed in now empty pool and returned to being normal water.

I walked up to her, _"What language did you speak Akari-chan?"_

"_What do you mean? I was speaking the language we do now," _she said.

"_No, that was a completely different language. What did you say?"_

"_I said: 'Water Rise to the Sky! Become a Dragon who destroys my enemies!' I learned that just recently, I can make water take the form of anything."_ In the video I hugged her and she just looked confused but hugged me back. But then she started freaking out, she pushed away and held her head with both hands. She got to the point where she started walking but backwards, she reached the pool and fell in to the deep side.

"_AKARI-CHAN!" _We all yelled, I dove in and saved her, she was unconscious so I gave her mouth to mouth and I couldn't help but smile as I took out the tape and put in another. Little did I know, I was being glared at by Yuuma.

The next tape was with us older, it was at one of the summer houses that we have. Akari was wearing a bikini but with some shorts and a tanktop. She stood there for a while staring at the piano when she finally decided to sit down to play.

"This is one of them!" I said because my head was starting to hurt as I remember this scene in my head.

**_*The video… Author's POV I guess…*_**

_Akari breathed in as she started playing the piano, it was a beautiful melody yet very sad. Mashiro walks in the room and Akari stops playing and looks up at him._

"_Yo…" she said getting up to grab her towel but Mashiro grabbed her hand and sat her on the piano seat and sat next to her._

"_Do you have lyrics to that song?" he asked._

"…_Yeah… I do…" she said, "But I'm not gonna sing."_

"_Cause you can't," he laughed only to get smacked on the head._

"_It's called faking," she said and started playing the song again, she added the lyrics at some point._

_**Roses Die,  
The secret is inside the Pain.  
Winds are High upon the Hill,  
I cannot hear you!**_

_**Come and hold me close,  
I'm shivering cold in the Heart of Rain.  
Darkness Falls,  
I'm calling for the Dawn…**_

She ended it there even though there was more to it.

"_What's the name of the song?" he asked walking to where he was behind her and started playing with her hair. Akari just smiled._

"_The name of the song is..." she said standing up and walking to the balcony doors as her hair turned white. She turned around, her eyes once again Bloody-Red and Bright-Blue, she was smiling._

**_*Video Freeze*_**

"What's wrong Mashiro-san?" Alma asked.

"I remember now, the name of the song…" I said as I turned around to face them.

"You remember the name? That's great!" Miria said.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"You have a close relationship to Akari-chan, don't you?" Leon asked with a smirk.

"What's the name of the song?" Yuuma said, I could tell he was pissed from the videos of me being close to Akari and I think Leon's question made it worse.

"The name is…" just then the door burst open, it was Mom.

"Aka-chan… Aka-chan is-" my mom was dropped to the floor crying when my dad came in. He looked serious but also worried, no that wasn't it.

"Akari-chan is in the hospital…" is what he said.

"Wh-What?! Why?! What happened?!" I asked helping my mom up.

"What I was told was that she was walking and suddenly fainted…"

"Can we go visit her?" Alma and Yuuma asked at the same time.

"Yes, of course. I'll have a limo drive you to the hospital."

"Thanks Dad! Come on, let's go!" I said and we all left the house and didn't have to wait that long for the limo to arrive. It took about 8minutes to get to the hospital. We raced inside and asked the lady for Akari and we raced up to her room. We stormed in to the room.

"Akari-chan!" I said in relief as I saw her asleep on the hospital bed, breathing peacefully. Her hair was still white and I have a feeling it grew a little longer. Yumma walked right past me and sat down next to the bed and soon we all did.

"So, just what is your relationship with Akari?" Leon asked me.

I sighed, "It's a one-sided love…" I said.

"Ohh! Do you like her?" Miria asked interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm pretty curious too..." Sara said.

"Mashiro-san, you need to spill!" Alma was getting interested too. I could tell by the way Yuuma leaned in that he was pretty interested too. I could tell _he's_ not gonna like my reply.

I sighed, "I like Akari-chan, and…" I trailed off at the end.

"And what?" Yuuma asked.

"I looked at them with a nervous smile, "My mom wants her to be my fiancée…"

**Me: Well... No words :D Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I'll u[date ASAP this time o3o In the meantime please read my Sou Eater FanFic until the next chapter is out...? :D**


	10. I feel Guilty But I'm BAAAACK! :D

**OH. MY. LORD. DEATH.**

**I FEEL SO GUILTY LEAVING YOU GUYS LIKE THAT!**

**AND TO MAKE YOU HAPPY, I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**WOOT!**

**MY HANDS ARE NUMB.**

**WHY?**

**BECAUSE I JUST GOT HOME AND IT IS FREEZING.**

**I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M STILL WRITING IN CAPS.**

**MAYBE BECAUSE THEY'RE SEXY?**

**What?**

**Who said that?**

**What were we talking about?**

**I think it was about a whale.**


End file.
